


rude, but stylish

by sylvenon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Surprise Kissing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvenon/pseuds/sylvenon
Summary: When your girlfriend is a bitch, but she's your bitch.





	rude, but stylish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softkisseskenma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkisseskenma/gifts).



> hope u r a bitch, but ily so im writing this shit for u, bitch.

The snow fell heavily outside, a thick blanket of white. A girl smushed her face against the window, staring at it with awe. "Have you never seen snow before?" Another girl asks. 

"I lived in Arizona, Hope. I was literally in the freaking desert. Of course, I've seen snow." The girl at the window said, sarcasm laced in her voice. Hope rolled her eyes before her phone vibrated. "That your boyfriend?" 

"He's not my boyfriend." 

"Hope, if you fucked him, he's your boyfriend." 

"Friend with benefits." 

"Friends with benefits don't text each other out of wanting sex." 

"How do you know he doesn't?" 

"Because you're putting on warm clothes." 

"Maybe I'm going over to his house." 

"You're taking your wallet." Hope pouted. "Admit it. He's your boyfriend. It's Ushiwaka, isn't it?" 

"I don't know who you are. Artemis? Don't know her." Hope shut the door on her friend, who was rolling on the floor, laughing her ass off. Hope left the house, walking briskly towards the bus stop, hoping beyond hope that the bus would come soon. God was clearly listening because it rolled up not a minute later. Or perhaps it was Satan, because Artemis climbed on after Hope, sitting next to her. 

"I want to go to one of those cat cafes. I love cats." 

"You like everything." 

"I don't like spiders." 

"Who does?" The bus stopped and Hope pushed Artemis out of the way and she climbed off. Artemis plopped out after her and dusted off her jacket. 

"It's freezing and I hope Ushiwaka is inside." 

"He's right there." Hope points to a figure standing outside a store, tall and intimidating. Artemis tsked. 

"Your boyfriend is dumb." 

"He's not my boyfriend." 

"He's totally your boyfriend." They walk over and Artemis pokes the boy. His face appears out of the mountain of scarfs and he blinks down at the girls. 

"Hello. Hope. Artie." 

"Yo. Why are you outside?" Artemis asked. Hope pushed her away. Artemis yelped and fell into a snowdrift. 

"Oh. Hope, is she going to be okay?" 

"Yeah. She's fluffy." 

"Rude!" Artemis tried to climb out of the drift but fell back. "That's fine! Leave me here! I don't need help!" Sarcasm flew from her mouth. Hope led Wakatoshi away. She walked him into a shop and stomped the snow from her boots. Wakatoshi stuck close to Hope while she walked through the shop, commenting on the little trinkets on the shelves. 

"Coffee?" 

"I prefer tea." Hope's phone vibrated and she peeked at it. Angry emojis lit up the screen. 

"Artemis got out of the snowdrift." 

"That's good." Hope walked them up to the counter and ordered coffee for herself and tea for Wakatoshi. They waited and chatted for a few moments when the server slid them their drinks. They walked out of the shop and down the light covered street. 

"It's the 25 in the US," Hope says. 

"Yes?" 

"I'd be at the table, with my family, eating. It's Christmas." 

"Yes." Wakatoshi fell silent. More so. 

"Do you celebrate Christmas?" 

"I do." He answered. "My father liked to do it." Hope nodded. Her phone vibrated. She dug it out and stared at the picture of Artemis covered in cats. 

"She found the cat cafe." 

"Hm." 

"Why did you ask me to come out here?" Hope asked. 

"Because I wanted to ask you on a date. And Satori guided me on how to do it. It was difficult. I've never done it before." Artemis texted Hope and Hope quickly read it. 

 **artemis** : hows your boyfriend? did you make me cry yet? 

 **artemis** : don't be a bitch. 

 **you** : i'm never a bitch. 

 **artemis** : if you looked in the dictionary and looked up 'bitch' a picture of you would come up.

"I think you are very nice. Why does Artie believe you are a bitch?" 

"Because I am. I'm nice to people I like." 

"So you like me." 

"Yes." Hope flushed as she processed what she had said. "Maybe! Aw shit." She hid her face in her hands and it took a gentle tug at her wrist for her to look up. Wakatoshi swooped down and caught her lips. They stayed together for a few seconds and Wakatoshi pulled away from her, but Hope grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. 

"Gross!" They pulled apart, Hope screaming curses at Artemis and she chased the other girl, who was laughing at the top of her lungs. Wakatoshi smiled and gathered Hope's bag. He met them at teh bus stop and left Hope with a kiss and Artemis with a pat on the head. "Your boyfriend is pretty cool." 

"Yeah. Merry Christmas, Wakatoshi." 

"Merry Christmas, Hope."


End file.
